Episode List
Dinosaur Train follows the adventures of the Pteranodon Family through out the Mesozoic era, they travel accross time & space on the Dinosaur Train. Most stories focus on the adventures of a young Tyrannosaurus named Buddy & his life with the Pteranodon Family. Season 1 Season 1 is broken down into several storylines: first 4 episodes are about Buddy learning about his species. Then there is a segment that shows the Pteranodon Family traveling around the world. The final segment of season 1 is the Pteranodon Family adventures under the Sea. Inbetween the adventures are of Buddy & his family. # Valley of the Stygimolochs / Tiny Loves Fish [ 9/7/2009 ] (lessons taught: Stygimoloch / Pteranodon) #The Call of the Wild Corythosaurus / Triceratops for Lunch [ 9/7/2009 ] (lessons taught: Corythosaurus ''/ ''Triceratops) #Beating the Heat / Flowers for Mom [ 9/7/2009 ] (lessons taught: Stegosaurus / Bees) #I'm a T. Rex! / Ned the Quadruped [ 9/7/2009 ] (lessons taught: Tyrannosaurus / Brachiosaurus) #1 Smart Dinosaur / Petey the Peteinosaurus [ 9/11/2009 ] (lessons taught: Troodon / Peteinosaurus) #Fast Friends / T. Rex Teeth [ 9/17/2009 ] (lessons taught: Ornithomimus / Tyrannosaurus teeth) #Now with Feathers! / A Frill a Minute [ 9/18/2009 ] (lessons taught: Velociraptor / Triceratops defenses) #One Big Dinosaur / Play Date with Annie [ 9/21/2009 ] (lessons taught: Argentinosaurus / Tyrannosaurus senses) #Armored Like an Ankylosaurus / Campout! [ 9/22/2009 ] (lessons taught: Ankylosaurus / Palaeobatrachus) #Laura the Giganotosaurus / Dinosaur Poop [ 9/29/2009 ] (lessons taught: Giganotosaurus / Poop) #Derek the Deinonychus / Don's Dragonfly [ 9/30/2009 ] (lessons taught: Deinonychus / Dragonflies) #One Small Dinosaur / T. Rex Migration [ 10/1/2009 ] (lessons taught: Microraptor / Tyrannosaurus Behavior) #Hootin' Hadrosaurs! / Surprise Party [ 11/9/2009 ] (lessons taught: Parasaurolophus / Beetles) #The Theropod Club / Hatching Party [ 11/10/2009 ] (lessons taught: Allosaurus / Eggs) #The Old Spinosaurus and the Sea / A Spiky Tail Tale [ 11/11/2009 ] (lessons taught: Spinosaurus ''/ Stegosaurus tail) #Night Train / Fossil Fred [ 11/12/2009 ] (lessons taught: Troodon Nocturnal lifestyle / Fossils) #Dinosaurs in the Snow / Cretaceous Conifers [ 12/14/2009 ] (lessons taught: Troodon Ranges / Conifers) #The Burrowers / Shiny's Sea Shells [ 1/18/2010 ] (lessons taught: ''Oryctodromeus / Seashells) #King Cryolophosaurus / Buddy the Tracker [ 2/15/2010 ] (lessons taught: Cryolophosaurus / Footprints) #The Old Bird / Diamond Don [ 2/16/2010 ] (lessons taught: Archaeopteryx / Minerals) #Dinosaur Camouflage / Family Scavenger Hunt [ 4/12/2010 ] (lessons taught: Lesothosaurus / Drosera) #Have You Heard About the Herd? / Jess Hesperornis [ 4/13/2010 ] (lessons taught: Einiosaurus / Hesperornis) #Triassic Turtle / Tank's Baby Brother [ 5/3/2010 ] (lessons taught: Proganochelys / Offspring) #Erma Eoraptor / Under the Volcano [ 5/4/2010 ] (lessons taught: Eoraptor / Volcanoes) #Pteranodon Family World Tour / Gilbert the Junior Conductor [ 5/24/2010 ] (lessons taught: Amargasaurus/South America) #Confuciusornis Says / Tiny's Tiny Doll [ 5/25/2010 ] (lessons taught: Confuciusornis / Asia) #Iggy Iguanodon / Shiny Can't Sleep [ 5/26/2010 ] (lessons taught: Iguanodon / Sleep) #Kenny Kentrosaurus / Don & the Troodons [ 5/27/2010 ] (lessons taught: Kentrosaurus / Africa) #New Neighbors / Don's Collection [ 6/28/2010 ] (lessons taught: Lambeosaurus / Collections) #Long Claws / Tank's Sleep Over [ 7/12/2010 ] (lessons taught: Therizinosaurus / Sleep (non-human)) #The Wing Kings / The Big Mud Pit [ 7/13/2010 ] (lessons taught: Quetzalcoatlus / Mud) #Buck-Tooth Bucky / Tiny's Tiny Friend [ 8/23/2010 ] (lessons taught: Masiakasaurus / Cimolestes) #An Armored Tail Tale / Pterosaur Flying Club [ 9/27/2010 ] (lessons taught: Euoplocephalus /Pterosaurs) #Great Big Stomping Dinosaur Feet! / Hornucopia! [ 9/28/2010 ] (lessons taught: Daspletosaurus /''Styracosaurus) #The Good Mom / Diamond Anniversary [ 10/11/2011 ] (lessons taught: ''Maiasaura / Caves) #Elmer Elasmosaurus / Dinosaur Block Party [ 11/8/2010 ] (lessons taught: Elasmosaurus / Ecosystems) #Paulie Pliosaurus / Elmer Visits the Desert [ 11/19/2010 ] (lessons taught: Pliosaurus / Deserts) #Carla Cretoxyrhina / Train Trouble [ 12/6/2010 ] (lessons taught: Cretoxyrhina / Trains) #The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers / Dad's Day Out [ 1/17/2010 ] (lessons taught: Michelinoceras ''/ Weather) #Junior Conductor Jamboree / Troodon Train Day [ 5/6/2011 ] (lessons taught: Mesozoic / Steam engines) Season 2 Season 2 of the Dinosaur Train brings back Buddy & his family together again. The first segment's the adventures of traveling to Laramidia: The Dinosaur Big City. The second Segment focuses on Tinys Big idea of bringing all the dinosaurs from the Dinosaurs A-Z song. The third segment's Big Dinosaur Week where the Pteranodon Family visit the largest dinosaur of all time. The final Segment's the Dinosaur Train Submarine, where the Pteranodon family explores the ocean without the safety of the underwater stations but inside the new Dinosaur Train Submarine. Inbetween these segments the kids of the Pteranodon Family started a new Club called the Nature Trackers Club & there adventures exploring nature of the mesozoic era. #Dinosaur Big City, Pt. 1 / Dinosaur Big City Pt. 2 (lessons taught: Laramidia / ''Theropods) (in general) #Dinosaur Big City Pt. 3 / Dinosaur Big City Pt. 4 (lessons taught: Kosmoceratops / Paleontologists) #Stargazing on the Night Train / Get Into Nature! (lessons taught: Sinovenator and Constellations/''Tide pools) #Shiny and Snakes / Tiny Loves Flowers (lessons taught: ''Sanajeh / Flowers) #Buddy Explores The Tyrannosaurs / Rainy Day Fight (lessons taught: Raptorex / Beaches) #That's Not A Dinosaur / Tiny's Garden (lessons taught: Amphibians / Gardens) #The Earthquake / Nursery Car (lessons taught: Ceratopsians / Dinosaur eggs) #The Lost Bird / The Forest Fire (lessons taught: Jeholornis / Redwood trees) #Dry Times at Pteranodon Terrace / Big Misty Sea Fishing Contest (lessons taught: Droughts / Piscivores) #Hurricane at Pteranodon Terrace / Rafting The Cretaceous (lessons taught: Hurricanes / Rafts) #Haunted Roundhouse / Big Pond Pumpkin Patch (lessons taught: Volaticotherium / Moon)'' #Don's Winter Wish / Festival of Lights (lessons taught: ''Saurornitholestes / Aurora)'' #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Otto Ophthalmosaurus / King Meets Crystal (lessons taught: ''Ophthalmosaurus / Cryolophosaurus displays) #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Shoshana Shonisaurus / All Kinds of Families (lessons taught: Shonisaurus / Sauroposeidon) #Dinos A-Z, Part 1, The Big Idea / Dinos A-Z, Part 2, Spread The Word (lessons taught: Diversity & Gallimimus / Nodosaurus) #Dinos A-Z, Part 3, Classification/ Dinos A to Z, Part 4, A To Z Picnic (lessons taught: Classification / Yangchuanosaurus & Zigongosaurus) #Remember The Alamosaurus / Sunrise, Sunset (lessons taught: Alamosaurus / Sun cycles) #A Heck of a Neck / Gilbert Visits The Nest (lessons taught: Diplodocus ) #An Apatosaurus Adventure / Nature Art (lessons taught: Apatosaurus / Nature Art) #Arnie Rides The Flatcar / Old Reliable (lessons taught: ''Argentinosaurus'' size/geysers and hot springs) #Tiny and the Crocodile / Meet The Grandparents (lessons taught: Deinosuchus/Migration) #The Egg Stealer? / To The Grandparents' Nest We Go! (lessons taught: Oviraptor/Appalachia) #Double-Crested Trouble / Erma and the Conductor (lessons taught: Dilophosaurus / Metero Shower) #Dome-Headed Dinosaur / Treasure Hunt (lessons taught: Pachycephalosaurus/Amber) #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Maisie Mosasaurus / Date Night (lessons taught: Mosasaurus/Chirostenotes) #Dinosaur Train Submarine: A Sea Turtle Tale / Rocket Train (lessons taught: Archelon/High-speed Trains) Season 3 PBS Kids had ordered a third season of 13 episodes to premiere in the spring of 2014 (that being the first 2 episodes). The others started to air in the summer of 2014, in August (those being the episodes featuring the Classic In The Jurassic segments). This would bring the total episode count to 79. #"Adventure Camp: Mountain Climbing"/"Adventure Camp: Rafting" (lessons taught: Mountains/Rafting) #"Adventure Camp: Ziplining"/"Adventure Camp: Canyon Hiking" (lessons taught: Rainforests/Canyons) #"Solar Train"/"Birdwatching" (lessons taught: Solar energy/Birdwatching) #"Rocket Train Surprise Party"/"Cloudy with a Chance of Fun" (lessons taught: Ginkgo leaves/Clouds) #"Tiny's Fishing Friend"/"Butterflies" (lessons taught: Castorocauda/Butterflies) #"Best Babysitter Ever"/"Plant a Tree" (lessons taught: Chirostenotes/Trees) #"One Big Frog"/"Caving with Vlad" (lessons taught: Beelzebufo/Caving) #"Classic in the Jurassic: Turtle and Theropod Race"/"Hungry, Hungry Carnivores" (lessons taught: Turtles / Carcharodontosaurus) #"Classic in the Jurassic: Air Obstacle Race"/"King and Crystal Live!" (lessons taught: ''Pterodaustro'''' / Courtship Displays) #"Classic in the Jurassic: Air, Water and Land"/"Desert Day & Night" (lessons taught: Crocodilians/Desert Climate) #"Classic in the Jurassic: Ultimate Face-Off" / "Back in Time" (lessons taught: Anti predator adaption / Permian) #"Zeppelin: Waterfall" / "Zeppelin: Atoll" (lessons taught: Waterfalls / Migration) #"Zeppelin: Pangaea" / "Zeppelin: Crater" (lessons taught: Pangaea / Crater) Season 4 PBS Kids renewed Dinosaur Train to the year 2017 (the time when dinosaur train stopped making episodes). It totally has around 10 episodes, which brings the episode count to 89. #"Trains, Submarines, and Zeppelins: Part 1"/"Trains, Submarines and Zeppelins: Part 2" (lessons taught: Pterosaurs and Trains) December 7, 2015 #"Rollin' on The Riverboat Part 1"/ "Rollin' on The Riverboat Part 2" (lessons taught: Ecosystems/Marine Creatures) March 7, 2016 # "Nest Swap" / "The Herd is The Word" (lessons taught: Pterosaurs and Ceratopsians) March 8, 2016 # "Stop and Smell The Flowers" / "Moms' Campout" (lessons taught: Plants, Flowers and Qianzhousaurus) March 9, 2016 # "Where Have All The Lizards Gone?" / "Conductor's Sleepover" (lessons taught: Predator, Prey, and Beaching) March 10, 2016 #"Junior Conductor's Academy Part 1"/ "Junior Conductor's Academy Part 2" (lessons taught: Camptosaurus / Theropods) April 6, 2016 # "Crystal and King Benefit Concert Part 1" / "Crystal and King Benefit Concert Part 2" (lessons taught: Overfishing/Sauropods) April 25, 2016 # "What's at The Center of The Earth?: Layers" / "What's at The Center of The Earth?: Fossils" (lessons taught: Layers and Fossils) February 20, 2016 # "What's at The Center of The Earth?: Troglobites" / "What's at The Center of The Earth?: Minerals" (lessons taught: Troglobites and Minerals) February 20, 2017 # "Spooky Tree" / "Spinosaurus Super Model" (lessons taught: Bioluminescence/Spinosaurus buoyance) October 17, 2016 Season 5 # "The Tiny-saur Train"/"How Many Horns?" (Lessons taught: Yi qi/ Ceratopsians) August 26, 2019 # "Mom Was a Kid Once Part 1"/"Mom Was a Kid Once Part 2" (Lessons taught: Friendship, fear, and Globidens) August 26, 2019 # "Gilbert the Conductor"/"A Clubhouse of Their Own" (lessons taught: teamwork/planning) August 26, 2019 # "A Brand New Species" (Lessons taught: Paleontology/Dracoraptor) August 26, 2019 # "Don's Hole-iday"/"We're Not All Dinosaurs" (lessons taught: Oryctodromeus burrowing/Alphadon) August 26, 2019 # “Love Day”/“A New Leaf” February 10, 2020 # “Underwater Race”/“Buddy Wants to Fly” March 30, 2020 # “King and Crystal Play Red Rock”/“Nick of Time” March 31, 2020 # “Migration Vacation”/“Mom’s Rawk!” April 1, 2020 # “The Beelzebufo Cometh”/“Dennis Comes to Visit” April 2, 2020 # 2020 Specials and TV films # Pteranodon Family World Tour Adventure 2010 - This special includes the season 1 episodes: ''Pteranodon Family World Tour, Gilbert The Junior Conductor, Confuciusornis Says, Tiny's Tiny Doll, Iggy Iguanodon, Shiny Can't Sleep, Kenny Kentrosarus, & Don & The Troodons. # Dinosaur Train Under The Sea 2010 - A 1 hour special including 4 season 1 episodes: Elmer Elasmosaurus, Carla Cretoxyrhina, Paulie Pliosaurus & The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers (only leaving out the other halves of those particular episodes; Dinosaur Block Party, Train Trouble, Elmer Visits the Desert & Dad's Day Out). # Dinosaur Big City 2011 - A musical television film version of the 4-part season 2 opening episode, Dinosaur Big City. This film marked many changes to the show, including a new Time Tunnel, a new version of Dr. Scott's "Dinosaur Discoveries" segment, new songs, & slightly different animation. # Dinosaurs A-Z 2012 - Based on the song, Dinosaurs A-Z from "One Smart Dinosaur". Tiny has an enormous idea to gather all the dinosaurs in the song from Apatosaurus to Zigongosaurus & have them sing the song altogether. It includes 4 episodes & gather all dinosaurs, including old friends, Jack (Einiosaurus), Ned (Brachiosaurus), Mr. Corythosaurus, Derek (Deinonychus), Iggy (Iguanodon), Kenny (Kentrosaurus), Larry (Lambeosaurus), Oren & Ollie (Ornithomimus), Morris (Stegosaurus), Velma (Velociraptor), Perry (Parasaurolophus) & a whole lot of new dinosaurs. # Dinosaur Train Submarine Adventure 2013 - This underwater event includes the season 2 episodes Otto Ophthalmosaurus, Shoshana Shonisaurus, Maisie Mosasaurus, & A Sea Turtle Tale (Subsequently, the 2nd shorts corresponding to these 4 were King Meets Crystal, All Kinds of Families, Date Night, & Rocket Train). # Dinosaur Train Nature Trackers Adventure Camp 2014 - The opening episodes of season 3: Adventure Camp: Rafting, Adventure Camp: Mountain Climbing, Adventure Camp: Ziplining & Adventure Camp: Canyon Hiking. This special marked a few changes to show, including new voice actors for Buddy & Don. # Dinosaur Train Zeppelin Adventure 2015 The final episodes of season 3: Zeppelin: Waterfall, Zeppelin: Atoll, Zeppelin: Pangaea & Zeppelin: Crater. # Classic in the Jurassic 2014 Category:Content Category:Episodes